


Tattoo

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Barry gets a tattoo.  Iris finds it during sex.





	

Iris' high keens increased in volume as Barry grinded against her. She hastily pulled off Barry's shirt and ran her hand through his short hair as she kissed him hard.

 

They had been away from each other for a month and they needed to be intimate. It was like magnets on their skin pulled them together.

 

Iris ran her manicured hands along his toned abs and stopped when she reached a tiny tattoo.

"Barry FUCKING ALLEN! Is this... a tattoo!" She yelled.

Barry smirked and flipped them over so she was on the bottom.

"I got it-for you. You like?" He said in between kisses.

She looked at the tattoo as best as she could from under him. 

"It says...Iris." She said breathlessly. He flashed his white teeth and gave her another kiss. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about what Barry had done.

He tugged at her bra straps with his teeth and she smiled, all teary eyed.

He kissed her again. This time, with force and power and she pulled down his boxers.

 

Let's just say...that night was eventful.


End file.
